Speaking
by Akira-Nanazaki
Summary: Suite à un Pari avec Merwan Rim, Mikelengelo ne doit pas parler pendant plusieurs heures, sous l'inquiétude de Florent.


Speaking

Les deux artistes étaient dans le salon de l'hôtel, à Lille, dans lequel la troupe séjournait depuis un peu plus d'une semaine. Ils avaient plusieurs dates de spectacle de prévue dans la grande ville du Nord de France. Florent Mothe dégustait son thé à la cerise avec quelques scones calmement, du moins en apparence. En effet, le grand brun était très agité intérieurement et pour cause, son ami et partenaire de scène était silencieux. Mikelangelo Loconte réputé pour être bavard, une personne capable de parler sans s'arrêter pendant des heures, était en ce moment même calme, il ne disait rien, se contentant de manger ses Pocky à la fraise avec un air d'adoration sur le visage, tel un enfant dans un magasin de jouets. Même en voyant l'air enfantin de l'italien, Flo ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour le blond. Il était bien trop calme pour que ça paraisse normal. Le français était même persuadé que son partenaire parlait tout autant en dormant, la nuit. Le plus jeune ne savait que dire, il n'était pas habitué à parler plus que nécessaire puisque le plus âgé était un vrai moulin à parole et faisait la conversation pour eux deux. Le brun continua à jeter des regards à l'italien qui l'ignorait. Mais d'un coup, son regard resta fixé sur la bouche de son ami, ses lèvres prenant entre elles le bâtonnet, n'avait jamais paru si sensuel. Le beau français se passa la langue sur ses lèvres, étant soudainement très intéressé par celles tentatrices de l'autre homme. Il secoua la tête pour faire sortir l'idée d'aller quérir la bouche du blond et de les lui mordre.

L'italien, lui, mangeait calmement ses bâtonnets. Il se doutait bien que son ami français se posait des questions mais il avait un pari à gagner. Plus tôt, dans l'après-midi, Merwan Rim, un autre de ses partenaires de scène, lui avait lancé un défi d'une taille d'envergure. Il ne devait pas parler pendant 24 heures ou alors, si c'est chose trop dure pour lui, il devra rouler une pelle à Florent. Le blond refusait complètement de faire cela, pas que ça le dérangeait d'embrasser le grand brun, après tout, il aimait son ami français mais, il ne voulait risquer leur amitié et perdre son ami pour un pari ou à cause de ses sentiments. Il avait peur de dégoûter le plus grand. Du coin de l'œil, il observa le chanteur brun et s'extasia une fois de plus sur sa beauté. Il le trouvait vraiment sexy. Sa grande taille, ses muscles bien formés, ses yeux chocolat, ses bras rassurants et protecteurs, ses lèvres appétissantes. Tout en Florent respirait la force et la sensualité. Et Mikele est tombé en plein dans ce pêché. Il aimait et désirait son co-chanteur. Ses nuits étaient peuplées de rêves audacieux et lubriques mettant en scène lui-même et Florent dans des positions très compromettantes. Il en bavait presque mais, il savait se tenir…alors il ne montra ses émotions même s'il était tout émoustillé à la seule vue de son français. Lorsqu'il remarqua que son ami le regardait étrangement et en particulier sa bouche, l'acteur paniqua. Il avait peur que son cadet ait découvert son attirance et qu'il fuit loin de lui. Ce genre de réaction était tout à fait normal, en sachant dans quelle société, ils vivaient. L'homosexualité n'était pas très bien perçue même si les gens devenaient un peu plus tolérants que d'autres.

Plus loin d'eux, un jeune homme observait ses deux amis, il souriait doucement. Merwan Rim, puisque c'était lui, était persuadé que le chanteur ne réussirait pas à tenir sa langue pendant 24 heures même si, pour l'instant, il se défendait bien. Cela faisait maintenant 4 heures que Rim avait lancé ce défi à l'italien et ce dernier, n'avait encore rien dit. C'était vraiment un exploit et une belle surprise mais l'acteur se doutait bien que le plus âgé ne saurait pas tenir sa langue bien longtemps, surtout alors que Mothe n'était pas loin et essayé de le faire parler. Il était sûr que le Français arriverait à lui arracher quelques mots et plus, qui sait ? Et lui, le jeune homme resterait à guetter que Loconte perde bel et bien son pari. Il pourra ainsi voir l'acteur principal embrasser langoureusement le plus grand. Merwan aura fait une bonne action. Le chanteur savait très bien que ses deux amis avaient des sentiments plus qu'amicaux l'un pour l'autre. C'était parce que Rim en avait marre de voir les hommes se voiler la face et réprimer leurs sentiments qui devenaient de plus en plus incontrôlable.

Florent regardait encore son ami, s'inquiétait de ce silence qui n'était pas coutume. Il se donna donc la mission de faire parler son ami. Ce dernier aura de quoi être fier… il sera la seule personne qui l'aura fait le plus parler en un seul coup. Pendant presque trois quart d'heure, le français s'évertuait à faire parler son ami, parlant lui-même de tout et de rien, sans s'arrêter ou presque. Il commençait même à avoir un mal de gorge. A part pour chanter, il n'utilisait que très peu sa voix et parler la lui enraillait.

Le noiraud commençait à perdre patience, il ne supportait pas que son ami l'ignore ainsi. Cela lui donnait l'impression qu'il avait fait quelque chose qui aurait vexé son blondin mais il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir dit ou fait quoique ce soit de vexant. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Même s'il restait impassible, parlant et continuant de parler pour deux, Florent commençait intérieurement à paniquer, croyant avoir détruit leur précieuse amitié sans s'en être rendu compte. En lui même, l'homme brun se remémorait tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières heures, ses paroles, ses actions mais rien. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il avait pu faire. Soudain, une idée sur le comportement de son ami lui vint… et si, le blond avait découvert ses véritables sentiments, ses envies. La panique augmenta instantanément, Mothe pensait que le acteur italien était dégoûté de lui, qu'il tolérait sa présence uniquement pour la troupe, les représentations. Croyant dur comme fer à cette possibilité, la voix du comédien mourut et le silence se fit dans la pièce. Le jeune français baissa les yeux et ces derniers commencèrent par se remplir doucement de larmes au fur et à mesure qu'il réalisait que, c'était sûrement pour cette raison que Mikele ne lui parlait plus. Il aurait découvert son attirance et il serait dégoûté de lui. Il pouvait vivre sans que l'italien ne connaisse ses sentiments mais, il ne pouvait pas vivre avec son dégoût. Etre loin de Loconte, ça ne lui est pas convenable. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans la présence constante de son ami. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre que s'éloigner maintenant que son italien savait tout et ne lui parlait plus… Le comédien francophone se leva et parti en direction de sa chambre pour extérioriser ses sentiments négatifs et faire le vide dans sa tête.

Le français monta dans sa chambre et ferma sa porte à clé pour pouvoir être tranquille lorsqu'il allait essayer de faire disparaître ses sentiments négatifs. Il échauffa sa voix et fit sortir quelques notes sans paroles mais ça lui faisait du bien. Juste à faire sortir sa voix, mimant une mélodie, ça faisait du bien. Sa voix reflétait la tristesse, le désespoir mais aussi une passion destructrice. Il laissa sortir ses sons pendant une bonne demi-heure avant de terminer par une note sourde, reflétant l'abandon. Pendant son interprétation soliste, il avait décidé que malgré ses sentiments, il ferait comme si rien ne se passait, il tiendrait bon jusqu'à la fin de Mozart, il ne laisserait rien passer…

Dans le salon, Mikele avait regardé son ami partir, l'air de porter toute les misères du monde et se demandait se qu'il se passait. Il ne comprenait pas le départ de son cadet. Il avait été heureux de le voir s'inquiéter pour lui, il était flatté de voir le débit de paroles qu'avait sorti le grand. Mais, à ce moment, il ne savait pas du tout quelles pensées pouvaient avoir son partenaire. Il ne comprenait absolument pas le départ de Mothe. Loconte prit alors la décision de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé dans la tête de piaf de son brun. L'italien se leva donc de son canapé et fila rapidement vers la chambre de son ami, oubliant complètement son pari au dépit d'une visite à Florent. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de chambre, il remarqua d'abord que celle-ci était fermé et que l'on entendait une voix chanté, sans paroles, juste des sons exprimant des émotions. Mikelengelo reconnu chacune des émotions : la tristesse, le désespoir, la confusion mais aussi la passion dévorante et pour finir, l'abandon. Tous vrai chanteur savait reconnaître les émotions présente lors d'une mélodie et Mikele avait facilement les reconnaître dans la chanson du brun français. Il se demandait ce qui avait pu engendrer ce genre d'émotions chez son ami. Il pensa donc qu'il fallait qu'il aille demander la réponse au principal concerné, il voulait comprendre ses notes qu'il entendait, qu'il comprenait mais qui ne connaissait en rien la raison. Le bel italien ouvrit la porte de chambre de son acolyte francophone, qui se trouvait de dos et s'avança vers lui. Il posa st ses mains su ses épaules.

Florent sursauta au contact des mains chaudes sur ses épaules, il se tourna vers Mikele, ayant reconnu l'odeur fruité de son amour secret. Il se demanda ce qu'il faisait là, était-il là pour le rabaisser ? Le rejeter ? Exprimer son dégoût ? il ne le savait pas mais il semblerait que ça ne soit pas ça puisqu'il n'y avait sur son visage aucune rancune, aucun dégoût, juste des questions. Il se demanda donc, seulement à ce moment, s'il n'avait pas tiré des conclusions trop hâtives. Il demanda donc au blond ce qu'il lui arrivait et pourquoi était-il ici.

Mikelengelo soupira face à ses questions. Il était évident qu'il s'inquiétait, mais apparemment, pas assez pour le français. Il lui répondit qu'il s'inquiétait pour son départ précipité et il lui demanda la raison des notes de musique de tantôt.

Le brun bégaya, se rendant compte de son comportement étrange. Il ne voulait pas dire tout ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Il répondit juste qu'il s'inquiétait de son silence et qu'il pensait être en faute, qu'il avait quelque chose de mal.

L'italien se souvint d'un coup du pari, réalisant qu'il avait perdu. Mais ne s'inquiéta pas plus que ça. Il était heureux de voir que son brun s'en faisait pour lui mais aussi, inquiet qu'il puisse causé autant de douleur. Il voulait montrer à Mothe qu'il n'était pas du tout fâché et pour cela, il le prit dans ses bras. Le plus vieux expliqua donc les termes du pari qu'il avait fait avec Rim.

Rapidement, Florent se détendit mais il resta inquiet de savoir que le blond refusait de l'embrasser.

Comme s'il avait lu les pensées du comédien francophone, Loconte posa ses mains sur les joues du français, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa doucement le plus jeune. Après un baisé qui dura quelques minutes, Mikele brisa le baisé, murmurant qu'il préférait faire ça en privé.

Mothe fut très surpris mais ne résista pas à l'envie de goûter une nouvelle fois aux lèvres charnues de Loconte. Il rejoignit leurs lèvres et l'embrassa avec plus d'ardeur et de passion.

L'italien blond répondit au baisé avec la même intensité, le cœur battant. Après plusieurs minutes à s'embrasser, s'embraser de passion, les deux hommes se séparèrent et se sourirent. Ils murmurèrent les mots d'amour que chacun rêvait d'entendre.

Le sourire du brun se fit plus carnassier lorsqu'il allongea doucement le blond dans son lit, lui montant dessus. Ce sourire fit promettre à l'italien un moment qu'il n'oublierait pas de sitôt, leur première fois, ensemble.

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'ils sortirent de la chambre du plus grand, le reste de la troupe était présente et leur fit un sourire encourageant. Ils acceptaient leur couple. Merwan demanda tout de même le gage de Mikele. Ce dernier ne se priva pas de donner un baisé renversant à son français sous les acclamations de leurs amis.


End file.
